Forbidden Love
by Emperatris
Summary: Prince Sasuke could have everything he wants but still, there is emptiness in his heart. Sakura is an ordinary girl living her simple life. When she was given to him as a gift, he realizes that all he needs to fill the emptiness is the love of a woman.
1. The Gift

**Chapter 1:** The Gift

Sunshine lit the whole place. The humming of the birds could be heard everywhere. Butterflies swarmed around the gardens. The so-called ordinary people had already started their work. Women happily chatted with each other as they washed their clothes in a nearby river, not wanting to miss the latest gossips. Men were already sweaty because of the heat of the sun and as they carried big chunks of wood. Children were off to school, busy with their books and lectures.

Indeed, it was another fine morning in Konoha village.

But not in the Uchiha palace...

The royal family's council gathered in a big room. Everyone seemed tensed. It was now three days before the Prince's birthday but still, they haven't got the slightest idea of what would be the perfect gift for the perfect Prince Sasuke.

"What should we do now?" asked a fat man with three, big gold rings in his right, chunky fingers.

"I cannot think of anything that would please the young Prince." said another member. "His majesty has everything. He has golds, precious stones, elegant clothes, servants.. What could possibly please Prince Sasuke?"

"Just think of what the great Prince Itachi will do to us if we still haven't got the present that would please Prince Sasuke tomorrow!" another middle-aged man said in horror.

"Chujo is right. Prince Itachi shall punish us if that happens. What should we do now? We must act as quickly as possible!" said a black-haired man while looking at an old man who seemed the leader of the council.

"I know." answered the old leader. "But this was the best idea that I have thought. I have sent my men in the whole village to search for something that they think would interest the Prince."

"Perhaps that was a good idea.." said the raven-haired member. "For now.."

-----

Sasuke knelt in front of his older brother, the great Prince Itachi as a sign of respect. Deep inside of him, he really hated his brother. He despised dining with him or even kneeling in front of him. But that was what must be done. Whether he liked it or not, he must comply.

"You were asking for my presence?" said the younger Uchiha Prince, his head lowered.

"Indeed I am." answered the Uchiha heir. "You're birthday is fast approaching. Now tell me, what do you want?"

Sasuke raised his head. Even though it was rather rude, he looked at his brother's raven orbs.

"I have already told you that I shall want nothing for my birthday." Sasuke answered.

"Nothing is impossible to me, young one. I can give you everything your heart desires." Itachi pushed. "There must be something that you would like to have."

"Pardon my rudeness but.." Sasuke stood up, still looking at his brother. "I have already told you my answer. There is nothing that I shall want. Excuse me but I shall leave now to attend my next class." Sasuke then took his leave without waiting for his brother to dismiss him.

* * *

And there was the normal people, the term used by the royal family to such low class people of the Hidden Leaf Village.

A certain pink-haired girl wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her palm. She had been working in the farm for quite a long time now, planting rice stalks.

A girl of her age, which was around seventeen, mustn't be working in a field rather she must be in a school right now, just like other children. She had wished to attend school but poverty caused that dream to slowly fade away. However, she became a smart girl for in her spare time, she busied herself by reading books which she had collected from the other children's trash.

The girl sat on a bench under a tree. She wiped the mud that covered half of her porcelain legs. A blonde girl, who was the girl's best friend and was also working in the same field, joined her.

"Lovely day isn't it, Sakura?" said her blonde friend.

Sakura sighed.

"Yes. Another happy morning for us to work in this field." The pink-haired girl sarcastically answered. She caught sight of two children who, she assumed, were heading to their school because of the bag and books they carried with them. Jealousy struck her heart. Her face saddened.

"I know how you feel, Sakura." Her friend said with much concern in her tone. "But we were born like this. We were born peasants. There is nothing we could do but to work for the sake of our family."

"I hope I could go to school someday, Ino." Sakura replied.

Silence prevailed between the two of them.

"The Prince's birthday is fast approaching. I wonder who the visitors will be.." Ino said, breaking the silence.

Prince Sasuke. How the peasant, Haruno Sakura, loathe him! Although handsome, she finds him arrogant, haughty and the likes. If only she was given a chance to speak out her deepest emotions, she would tell him that he does not have the rights to insult people like her-- the low class, normal people, as the people in the palace call them. She believed that everyone are equal regardless of their sex, race, color, status in life, sizes of their house.. Normal people like them should also be treated with respect, no more no less.

"That Sasuke.." She said, her tone full of disgust. "Just because his family rules the whole country of fire doesn't mean he has the rights to insult us!"

"Calm down now, my friend." said Yamanaka Ino. "As I was saying--"

"Ino, look!" Sakura cut her while pointing her finger to some soldiers from the royal court who were heading their way.

Fear swallowed the blonde girl. Her heart beat faster and faster as the soldiers came closer and closer.

_'What could they possibly want here?'_ Sakura thought. Soldiers from the royal court does not usually come at fields. The field she was working at is owned by an old widow. It is not a property of the Uchiha family so what could have brought them there?

"You there, peasant. Get up and you shall come with us." said the leader of the soldiers refering to Sakura.

"For what reason?" Sakura angrily asked.

"Just do as I say."

"NO!" she retorted.

The leader signaled his men to capture the poor girl. Since Sakura was a stubborn one, they had a hard time tying her wrists together so they had to make her faint in order to bring her to the palace.

"What are you going to do to Sakura?" Ino asked the leader with great fear.

"You do not have the rights to question me, peasant. She is now a property of Prince Sasuke."

_'Property?'_ Ino thought. _'Does he mean he will present my friend to the Prince as a gift?'_

Ino stood up from the bench and tried to pull her friend from the soldiers but she was unsuccessful. A hit on her belly caused her to faint.

The soldiers then left, bringing Sakura with them.

* * *

The celebration of the young Prince's seventeenth birthday had already started. Leaders from different countries attended the big banquet. With them were exquisite gifts of gold, crystals, rings and robes. Still, none of those pleased Prince Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed deeply while he sat on his throne. His chin was resting on his palm. He looked so bored and nothing in that banquet pleased him. He wished he could just stay away from there. He wished to experience a day with those ordinary people. To escape the monotonous palace and taste adventure outside. How he wished..

"Pardon us, your majesty, for being late." Sasuke heard the voice of the council's leader. "I am here to present you our gift."

Sasuke sighed and looked into his right side, avoiding the old man. He doesn't look interested. Then he heard a voice of a girl. A screaming girl.

_'Oh no, not another slave.'_ He told himself in horror.

A soldier came, holding a thick rope in his big hands. The rope tied the wrists of the noisy pink-haired girl together. The girl was wearing a fine silk robe. It looked beautiful on her.

"Let go of me! I swear I'm going to kill if I ever get out of here!" The girl angrily told the soldier while pulling her wrists from the rope, but to no avail. She then turned her head to Sasuke who was sitting on his throne. "And you there, you filthy Sasuke! Just because I am like this doesn't mean you shouldn't treat me nicely! No matter what happens I shall never bow down in front of you!"

The crowd fell silent.

That caught Sasuke's attention. No one has ever dared speak to him like that. That girl was really disrespectful. He turned his head to look at the girl who dared insult him. He glared at her.

"Y-Your majesty.. I.. I am truly sorry! I shall order the soldiers to take the girl out of the palace and--" The old leader tried to tell the angry Prince.

Sasuke stood up and approached the pink-haired girl.

"No." Sasuke cut the old man.

He took her chin and looked at her for some seconds. The girl fell silent. Her heart beat faster. She was nervous.

_'Such beautiful emerald orbs,' _Sasuke mused.

He let go of her and sat back in his throne.

"Take her to my room." The Prince continued.

* * *

I don't know if this fic will be pure GaaSaku or SasuSaku or SasuSakuGaa. Review please! 


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2:** The Meeting

The banquet went on yet the young Prince was still as bored as ever. He wished that the party would just end so that he could go back to his room, mind his own business and talk to his new slave.

Of course young Prince Sasuke had had numerous slaves. They were gifts from the leaders of different countries. Most of the young girls were attractive. A lot of them were smart. They were polite and acted so girlish, the way they should. Still, no one interested him.

But the girl he saw earlier, his new slave. Yes, she was beautiful with her long, pink hair, sparkling emerald eyes and girlish, pink lips. But she was different from all the slaves he had. She was a fiery, fierce one. With her hot tongue that was not even afraid to utter a single word of blasphemy against him. She was a brave one.

_'I'll deal with the girl later..'_ He told himself.

Sasuke spotted his servant, Gaara, as he walked towards his direction.

Gaara, the younger Uchiha Prince's loyal and trusted servant. The red-haired boy grew up with him in the palace. Sasuke treated him as his friend. Gaara was a loyal servant as well as a friend to the Prince. An old maid that served his family once told Sasuke (when he was still a young boy) Gaara's story. She said that his older sister and brother once worked in the palace and they had their baby brother with them. They decided to leave the infant in the palace then fled in another country because they cannot support their young sibling. Sasuke's mother, being such a kind woman, decided to let the baby boy stay in the palace. She hired a nurse to take care of the baby boy. Her own youngest son, Sasuke and Gaara, the 'adopted' child grew together. Gaara accepted to work as the Prince's servant and became loyal to him. Sasuke grew fond of his servant and was pleased that Gaara had never disappointed him.

"Master," Gaara said. He address Sasuke as 'Master' when there are other people around but when they were only talking with each other alone, he address the Prince as 'Prince Sasuke' . "Prince Neji of the country of the Wind has arrived."

"Is his cousin, the Princess Hinata, with him?" Sasuke whispered.

"No. He is alone. He brought three servants with him." Gaara answered.

"Good, good. Now, tell him to wait for me at the meeting room. I will be there soon."

The servant bowed a little after saying:

"Yes. I will tell them your message." He then walked away.

* * *

After Sasuke had explained his reason of leave to his visitors, he went to what he had said their meeting place would be.

He sat across the Prince of the Wind country, Hyuuga Neji.

The Hyuuga clan. They had been the leader of the Wind country for centuries. The current ruler of the country was Prince Neji. He had a cousin, beautiful and shy Princess Hinata from the main houseof the Hyuuga clan and was supposed to be the leader of the country but because of her 'weakness', her father and the other members of the clan thought that she was uncapable of ruling the country. That was how Neji became the ruler of the Wind country. He organized everything from the problems concerning the country up to the life of his own cousin. He always wanted to know everything about her. He ruled the country of the Wind. He also ruled his cousin's life.

Prince Neji came in the country of Fire, not to greet the young Uchiha Prince a happy birthday and present him exquisite gifts, but to talk about his cousin and the Prince Sasuke's wedding.

Before Sasuke and Hinata's birth, the former rulers of the country of Fire (Itachi and Sasuke's parents) and Wind (Hinata's parents) had decided that their yet unborn children shall get married when both reaches the age of eighteen. They thought that their children's wedding will lead to a stronger relationship of their countries and will lead to a more prosperous life for their people.

Prince Sasuke does not like the shy Princess. Yes, he liked her only as an acquaintance but more than that, no. He doesn't get attracted to girls easily in fact, he hasn't found the 'one' that he was so fond as to the point of committing his life and his whole self to the lady.

"You have reached your seventeenth birthday." said Prince Neji. "As early as now, we should plan for your up coming wedding with the Princess Hinata."

Sasuke hated that topic. Why would he choose to marry a lady he does not like? He had seen the Princess only once but just by a single look, he could tell that he is not interested with her. Besides, he doesn't want to get married yet. He still wanted to enjoy his freedom.

"How is the Princess doing?" Sasuke asked instead, just to change the subject.

"She is fine. As I was saying, when shall the wedding happen? Where shall it be held?" Neji said.

He didn't like that idea of Neji acting on behalf of her. Hinata must act on her own will. Besides, he had that strong feeling that the lady does not like him the way she must, the way her cousin wanted her to.

"I've no idea. I don't mean to offend you but to get married and raise a family are not a part of my plan as of now. " Sasuke politely answered.

The other Prince stared at him for a long while. Disappointment was present on his face even though he tried to hide it. He breathed deeply before saying:

"Think about it. But you must remember that you shall not have an affair with another lady for you are already engaged with Princess Hinata. Even your brother, Prince Itachi, knows about that. We shall meet again sometime, Prince Sasuke." Neji stood from his seat.

Sasuke inwardly smiled. He liked it whenever the Wind country's Prince would just leave. He then flashed Neji a pleasant smile.

"Yes, I will be expecting your return." said Prince Sasuke but he wished from the bottom of his heart that Prince Neji would just mind his own business and leave him alone. Sasuke watched as the other Prince walked away.

'_No other things needed to be accomplished.'_ He told himself. _'I will go to my room and rest. I am really tired.'_

Sasuke heavily sighed before heading straight to his room.

* * *

Prince Sasuke opened the big door. What he saw somehow surprised him. The girl, his slave. Her wrists were still tied together. The other end of the rope was tied in the window bars. She looked like a prisoner, a dog, tied in its cage so that it wouldn't escape.

He walked closer to her and saw that she tried to free herself from the rope but was unsuccessful.

The girl slowly raised her head and looked at the Prince with such fierce looking eyes. The Prince once thought that she was crying but no. Not even a trace of fear was present on her face.

"What is your name?" Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"Why should I tell you?" The girl said, almost shouting at him.

"You are now my property. I am your master and therefore, you must comply with my commands."

"Why do you care to know my name? You, the royal family, usually call people like me as 'ordinary' or 'peasant', right?" said the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke got a little impatient. He was tired and he wasn't in the mood of fighting senseless with that girl. He turned his back on her.

"Fine. If that's the way you like it, then so be it." Sasuke finally said. There was silence. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" That call from his slave stopped him. He waited for her to say more. "J-Just call me Sakura.."

"Sakura.." Sasuke repeated the girl's name almost like a whisper. "You address me as Master."

"No, I won't! I wouldn't recognize you as my owner. No body owns me. I'm free!" said Sakura.

"Whether you like it or not, you must address me that way." Sasuke looked back at her. "I own you and you must follow my orders."

Sasuke caught a glimpse at the setting sun. He didn't realize that it was almost time for supper. He wasn't hungry but he was concerned about his new slave. After all, she was in his room for hours without anything to eat or to drink. That was rather cruel of him to do.

"I will send someone to bring your meal in here." That was what he said before he left.

* * *

Sasuke met his servant-friend, Gaara, in a hallway near the kitchen.

"What is it that you want me to do, Prince Sasuke?" Gaara asked his master-friend.

"Do you remember the girl, my new slave?" Sasuke whispered. "She is in my room. Bring her some food. I will be taking a bath while you are doing that just to relax. She is stubborn and would not listen to me. I think you could deal with her better than I. She might not take the food you will bring her but see to it that she eats."

Gaara looked at the Prince. The lady was stubborn and wouldn't follow him? Indeed, she was different from the Prince's previous slaves. Gaara wondered why the Prince was concerned about the new girl when he doesn't usually like ladies and think of them as annoying. There was different about that girl and he wanted to know. But of course he can't. That would be betrayal to his master.

"I shall carry out your orders, Prince Sasuke." said Gaara.

"Very well." Sasuke said then walked away but suddenly stopped. He looked back at his servant. "I trust you."

Gaara nodded a little before bowing slightly as a sign of respect. He watched as his master walked to the direction of the bathroom. He headed to the kitchen and asked the cooks to prepare a nice meal for the girl, just as what Prince Sasuke had told him to do.

* * *

Gaara slowly and gently turned the knob, opening the Prince's room. He immediately saw the pink-haired girl who was lying on the floor with her wrists still bound together by the rope.

He walked towards her and laid the tray beside her. Sakura slowly raised her head and looked at the red-haired boy who sat in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Gaara, the Prince's servant." He answered. "And what is your name?"

Sakura looked away then answered:

"Sasuke's servant. I bet you're as bad as him. You serve him and you've been in here for years so therefore you are also as bad as as your master. I wish not to tell you my name."

"But it doesn't mean that I act like the royal Uchiha family members even if I've been serving my master for years." Gaara said. "And besides, you shouldn't be judging my master. You know nothing about him."

There was a long silence.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She finally spoke.

Gaara looked at the tray of foods then back to Sakura.

"Master sent me to bring your food in here." Gaara informed her.

"I know." She said. "He already told me that but I do not want to eat."

Gaara studied her face. Prince Sasuke's prediction was right. She looked like she was lying. She looked as if she hadn't eaten anything for hours. She looked hungry but he decided to keep what he knew inside of him.

"But my master told me to make you eat." The red-haired servant said, not telling her the fact that he discovered. "If you wouldn't eat, he will punish me."

"I told you Sasuke is bad." said Sakura. Her eyes fell on the delicious food on the tray that lie beside her. It looked so tasty and it smelled good. Never in her life had she seen any food as fine looking as that. "I.. I will only eat because I don't want that wicked Sasuke to punish you." She lied. "But.. How will I be able to eat with my hands tied?"

Gaara looked at her tied wrists and sighed. His master had forget to untie the rope... Or maybe he did that intentionally. Gaara hesitated at first but he untied the rope rope in the end. Sakura nursed her swollen wrists.

"Hey, thanks for that." She said with a grin. "That filthy Sasuke forgot to untie that rope."

Gaara had noticed that he kept calling the Prince only by his first name and that was being rude.

"You must be a very brave girl enough to call him by his name. They punish anyone who calls master by his name. Only his brother, Prince Itachi, could call him by that." Gaara told her. He was quite surprised when he saw the girl holding the spoon and started munching the food prepared for her. She swallowed the food before saying:

"Who cares? He doesn't deserve to be called 'Prince Sasuke' or even 'Master'. Besides, Prince Sasuke and only Sasuke are just the same. Sasuke's name added with his title as the Prince only make him sound good and powerful." She put another spoonful of food in her mouth. "If that is being rude, then he should punish me if it pleases him. To see people like me being hurt. But no matter what happens, I will never call him 'Prince Sasuke' and bow down in front of him."

"But you should also learn to respect your superiors." Gaara said as he watched her eat some more.

"How will I be able to respect him if he does not respect us, the ordinary people?"

The girl had a point but like what he said, she didn't know anything about the Prince. He thought of explaining her things she must know but he also knew that he was not in the right position to do so. He just kept his mouth shut about that and just said:

"I respect your opinion."

Gaara then watched her in silence as she finished her meal. She was indeed different.

"That was nice! Thank you again!" She said with a contented smile like of a child's after a deep sigh.

Gaara nodded a little before tying her wrists back.

"Why are you doing that?" Sakura asked, quite annoyed.

"The Prince did not order me to untie you." Gaara plainly answered. He got the tray then stood up. He saw her trying to untie herself, but to no avail.

"Don't you have any mind of your own? Can you not act by your own? Why do you keep on following that Sasuke?" Sakura said.

Gaara was silence for a while before answering her:

"Because I have to."

Sakura stared at his standing figure. Gaara continued to walk away and got out of the room.

* * *

Days have passed. Prince Sasuke had continued living his normal life. He ate breakfast with his brother. After that, he attended his classes. With his brother, he also attended meetings with the leaders of the other countries. That was the Prince's daily routine and day by day, he grew tired of them.

He entered his room one night. He was terribly exhausted and he wanted to rest right away. He looked at his slave whose wrists were still tied and was lying at the corner of his room. He turned his attention to his bed-- his inviting bed. He turned off the lamp, laid on his bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

A sound woke the young Prince. Although it was quite faint, he knew it was a woman crying. Paying more attention, he realized that it was the voice of his slave, Sakura, who was crying. She was whispering some names.

"Mother... I-Ino..." She cried.

Then he heard her humming a lonely tune. Her voice slowly faltering.

_The girl must be home-sick,_ he concluded. He suddenly grew worried about the girl. He didn't realize that she was missing her family and friends. He wanted to help her but what could he do? Comfort her? The girl wouldn't even let him touch her. He could do nothing. He just laid there, listening to the girl's voice. It would not let him sleep.

* * *

Hours have passed but still the Prince can't get himself back to sleep. He kept on thinking about that girl. Staring at her still figure. She had ceased crying and was now fast asleep.

With so much gentleness, he stood up, untied the girl and scooped her in his arms. He could smell her sweet scent that gently caressed his nose. He admired her face for about a minute. How beautiful and gentle she looked while asleep! She also looked beautiful when awake-- beautiful but dangerous.

He laid her on his bed. It must have been hard for her to sleep on the floor for days. He laid beside her and just kept on looking at her face. The girl stirred a little but didn't wake up. He was surprised when she snuggled closer to him, seeking his warmth. He never felt that nervous for quite a long time. What was making him feel that way?

Sasuke slowly placed his arms around her. Sakura buried her head on his chest. He could feel her warmth. Never in his life had he been so 'kind' to a slave. He never let anyone sleep on his bed. What was with his sudden change? There was something in her, he knew, but just didn't know what. Something special.. Something different.

Moving against his own will, he gently took her chin and placed a light kiss on her nose. Her skin was soft. Was she really a peasant? How did she maintain such flawless skin?

"Sakura, you are indeed different." He whispered. "But why?"

He held her closer to him. He inhaled her sweet scent before drowning into another sleep with that special girl.

* * *

OMG! Thanks for the review! I never thought that you'd like it! It's so encouraging. Announcement: Since a lot of reviewers voted for SasuSaku, I officially declare this a SasuSaku fic! (That's why I'm gonna change the summary)

I hope you'll keep on supporting me! I love you all!


	3. The Revenge

**Chapter 3:** The Revenge

Sakura stirred a little. It was warm, soft and smooth. Where was she? The blinding sunlight roused her from her deep sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked at her surroudings. She laid her hand on the soft mattress.. And was surprised.

_'What am I doing here, lying on that filthy_ _Sasuke's.. bed?' _She asked herself. Her eyes widened a little. She looked under the thick blanket. Good, she still has her clothes on. But really, why was she there? She was sure that she slept on the carpeted floor the last night.

"That Sasuke!" She said out loud as is she wanted the whole world to know. "Was he trying to do some dirty tricks with me? I'll show him!"

Sakura stood up and approached the big, white door. She touched its knob and turned it a few times.

_'Curses.. It's still locked!'_ She thought.

After the day she was presented to the Prince, she was 'imprisoned' in that same, dull, big room of Uchiha Sasuke. She never had a chance to get out of there and explore the palace which will be her new 'home'. Never in her entire life had she been so bored.

Sakura tapped the door, soft at first then loud. She continued doing it until her knuckles and palms turned red and ached. She shook her hands.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed, never minding her rudeness. "Let me out, you filthy Sasuke! Stop treating me like a prisoner. Get me out of here or else.." She paused to think of a threat that would somehow scare the Prince even if she knew nothing would work. "I'm going to tear you into pieces! You hear me!"

Sakura continued uttering empty threats while tapping the door harder.

* * *

Some servants who passed by Prince Sasuke's room had noticed the girl's loud and destructive voice. Who wouldn't, anyway? Four of them formed a small circle and began to talk about the new girl.

"Such a rude girl!" A maid whispered.

"Her voice is too loud and powerful. I don't think they allow such manners as that here, in the palace." said another.

"She is totally different from the Prince's previous slaves. I wonder why the Prince have not thrown her yet." Another maid whispered.

They turned their head to Prince Sasuke's room. There she goes again with her loud voice. She tapped the door so hard that it would break into pieces anytime. She continued screaming:

"Let me out! I'll show you my wrath, Sasuke!"

The maids looked at each other.

"I wonder why she's acting like that," said the blonde maid.

"Yes. What did the Prince do to her that she woke up so angry?"

Sakura screamed again...

And again...

"I want to know," The blonde said again.

"Know what?" The maids were startled upon hearing Gaara's voice. They knew that they cannot hide the truth... Not from Gaara. The blonde maid explained:

"Th-The girl in the Prince's room.. Sh-She went berserk! Wh-What should we do if the Prince finds out about it?" Actually, she told him a lie but who could fool smart and cunning Gaara?

"It is not good to talk about people when their backs are turned." That was what he said then left the maids.

* * *

Sasuke was busy with his classes. He was on his way to his self-defense class when he met his trusted servant in the hallway.

"Prince Sasuke, the girl which you are keeping in your room woke up rather upset morning." Gaara started. "I guess she wants to see the palace. She might be bored in your room. Maybe she wants to explore new places." He hoped that he had not offended the Prince.

Sasuke looked at his servant then sighed.

"You're right." He said. "But I am busy today. Go and show her the whole palace until she is contented. Bring her _there_ first."

Gaara bowed a little.

"Yes, Prince Sasuke." He then went to the Prince's room.

* * *

Gaara opened the door using its key and was surprised to see Sakura about to attack him but then she stopped seeing that it wasn't the Prince but his servant.

"Oh.. What do you want?" Sakura asked, quite annoyed.

"I've just received an order from the Prince that I should accompany and show you the whole Uchiha palace." answered Gaara.

Sakura raised an eyebrow then said:

"Really? Oh good, I'm finally going out of this monotonous place even just for a while." then she sighed.

"Change your robe then we shall explore the whole place." said Gaara.

Sakura nodded, this time she had a smile on her lips.

_'How could she change her mood so fast?'_ Gaara asked himself before going out of the room.

* * *

Sakura wore a red robe with some cherry blossoms printed on it. As usual, she looked beautiful in it._ 'So much for a slave,'_ Gaara thought.

"Where shall we go first?" Sakura asked with her pretty smile.

"I think this room would interest you." said Gaara. Both stopped in front of a big, polished wooden door. Sakura was thrilled. The palace was beautiful and full of surprises, just like what her friend, who worked in the palace for about three years, said. Gaara opened the door. Sakura's eyes were sparkling in delight.

"A.. Library!" She exclaimed. "H-How did you know that this place would interest me?"

"It was the prince's idea. He told me to bring you here first." He answered.

Sakura entered the enormous room. It was full of books. Never in her life had she seen such a big room. She never thought that she will be able to enter a library.

_'If only Prince Sasuke could see her now..._ _See her beautiful smile.'_ Gaara mused.

Sakura ran and searched for the books she wanted to read. Everything was in there.

"I love here! I wish Sasuke would just 'imprison' me here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But there's more." said Gaara.

Sakura turned to look at him. "Huh? What?"

"I'm going to show you his favorite place." Gaara answered. "I also like it."

Sakura doesn't really care about Sasuke-- what his likes and dislikes were. Everything about him. She hated him, of course. But she was curious why Gaara also wanted that same place.

"Come with me. I'll show you." Gaara said.

Sakura nodded a little before following him outside the library.

* * *

Gaara told her what the rooms they passed were. That is the dinning room, kitchen, the meeting room, the bathing place of the Prince and so on. They finally reached the palace's garden-- Sasuke and Gaara's favorite place.

"No wonder you like it here." Sakura said. She inhaled the sweet and refreshing scent of the garden. The place was beautiful, indeed. It was full of pretty flowers and colorful butterflies. "This is a nice spot to think, to read or just to relax." She continued. She sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

"Indeed, it is." Gaara said. He sat beside her.

There was a long silence. Sakura spotted someone. A blonde haired boy around her age who was watering the plants. The boy saw her. He glanced to his left and right side, checking if someone was watching him, then approached the two.

"Hi!" The blonde boy greeted.

Sakura had a closer look on him. He has the most beautiful cerulean eyes she had ever seen. He looked great with his tan skin. He has spiky blonde hair and whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked the Prince's servant.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the gardener."

"Hey, that's not a nice way to introduce me to that.. Erm.. Lovely lady beside you!" The boy named Naruto said, his finger pointing at Gaara.

"Uhm.. Hi.." Sakura said. She wasn't really flattered with Naruto's words. At first she thought that he was a great, nice, smart guy but when she heard him speak, she had an impression that he is well.. Stupid.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I work here in that good-for-nothing Uchiha Sasuke's garden. I'm happy to see you!" Naruto introduced himself.

_'So, he doesn't like that Sasuke either.'_ Sakura thought. _'Great. Just great.'_

"Oh.. Uhm.. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said with a pleasant smile. Naruto looked at her as if waiting for her to say more.

"She is the Prince's slave." Gaara said.

"Oh.. A new slave? She's probably the prettiest." Naruto said. He stretched his arm in an attempt to touch her face.

"You know the rules, Uzumaki." Gaara suddenly said, looking directly at Naruto's sapphire orbs.

His hand retreated and all of a sudden his face turned sad.

"I.. understand. I am not allowed to touch anything or anyone owned by Sasuke." Naruto recited that rule.

"Why is it like that?" Sakura asked Gaara. The red haired servant looked at her then to the grassy ground.

"That is the rule. We can do nothing about it. We must comply as the Uchiha family's servants." He looked back at Sakura. "You too must follow the Prince's orders. You would not want to experience his anger."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't want to follow him. I don't care whatever he'll do to me." She with a small smirk. "Because I'm not afraid of him."

"Wow! I like you more, Sakura-chan! You're brave!" Naruto praised her.

Sakura flashed him a weak smile.

"Erm.. Nice meeting you again, Naruto." She told him.

"We better get going now. It's almost dinner time and you must eat now." Gaara said, refering to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and with the thought, _'Back in that hell again.'_

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto loudly said as he watched the two leave.

* * *

Sakura entered Sasuke's room and was surprised to see the Prince holding a tray of food which, she assumed, was for her because Princes and Princesses doesn't normally eat in their rooms.

Now it was time to interrogate Sasuke.

"Why am I on your bed when I woke up this morning? What did you do to me? Why are you holding that tray? You are not supposed to feed me!" Sakura continued firing him with questions but then the Prince cut her saying:

"Who told you that I'm going to feed you? And you were crying that night, I assumed your wrists and back were aching." He put the tray on a table nearby. Sakura moved closer to him.

"You.. Heard me.. Cry?" She asked, this time in a soft voice.

"I already told you. Yes, I did." The Prince answered. "And I found it so annoying so when you ceased crying, I carried you and let you sleep on my bed."

"I don't believe you." Sakura said, raising her voice. "But still.. Thank you." She softly said.

She can't believe she said that. She hated the Prince so much. She had a girl friend who became Sasuke's servant and that friend of hers told her that the Prince was such a terrible, cold-hearted, human ice cube. She instilled in her mind that she mustn't believe anything beautiful the Prince would say, that is if he would ever say such things.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." That was what Sasuke said before he left her.

Sakura stared at the food on the tray. There was a main dish but she didn't know what it was. Grape juice and a strawberry cake.

Her mind had just hatched an idea. She smirked.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with a smile on her face (She slept on the floor). Gaara went in the Prince's room as soon as she was dressed with the proper robe.

"The Prince wants to see you." He said to her.

_'He already found out,'_ She smirked inwardly.

"I don't know if it is to punish you but I think it's best for you to go. Did you disobey the Prince's orders? I told you that you wouldn't want to face his wrath." Gaara continued.

Sakura shook her head.

Gaara sighed. He didn't believe the girl.

"Do you still remember the Prince's bathing room? He wants you in there immediately."

* * *

Sakura swallowed the lump that was blocking her throat. She felt afraid all of a sudden. She must have not done it. Now what would the Prince make her do? Clean the whole bathroom? Her heart was beating fast. She opened the big, white door.

It was foggy inside the bathroom. It was probably because of the water. She walked more until she saw the Prince whose lower half of the body was soaked in the steamy water. His back was facing her. She could only see his hair.

"Wh-What do you want, S-Sasuke?" She asked. Her voice was shaking and she couldn't pretend that she was fine and not afraid.

"Come closer." Sasuke said without looking at her.

Sakura's legs moved even if she doesn't want them to. It must have been because of her fear.

This time Sasuke turned around to face her. She stopped.

"I was planning of wearing my favorite navy blue robe but when I woke up this morning, I found it in my closet full of pink cake icing." Sasuke said.

Sakura couldn't laugh. He sounded so serious and she thought that it wasn't a laughing matter.

"I.. I.." She tried to say but no more words came out.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck as if it was in pain.

"You see, I also woke up this morning with a terrible backache." The Prince said. "I called you to massage my back."

"What!" She exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going to do that. No.. Not here." There was a faint color of pink on her cheeks.

"I am ordering you to do it. You should not question the orders of your master." He said. He held a bottle of scented oil.

Sakura remembered what Gaara told her. She wouldn't want to face Sasuke's anger. She felt more scared than ever.

"Don't keep me waiting." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded a little. She walked towards him but stopped when Sasuke spoke again.

"Are you going to contaminate the water with your dirty robe?"

It was clear to her that he wanted her to remove her clothes. She blushed more.

"Y-You pervert!" That was all she managed to say.

"I've had a lot of slaves with more beautiful body than yours. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want you to massage my back." Sasuke explained.

"H-How can I be so sure?" Sakura asked the Prince.

"I would give your freedom back if I fail to comply with my deal."

Sakura thought about it for quite a while. She pulled the end of the ribbon that was holding her robe together. Sasuke watched as her light blue robe slowly slipped down her body. Sakura felt uncomfortable with him staring at her. She reluctantly removed her inner clothings until nothing was left.

Sakura's legs were shaking as she walked a little more until she reached the pool-like bathing tub of the Prince.

Sasuke faced the edge of the enormous bath tub and leaned his chest against it. He gave her the scented oil.

Sakura was blushing a lot. She put a little amount of oil on her palm then gently rubbed it on the Prince's back.

_'I didn't know that Sasuke possesses such a_ _beautiful body. Oh Sakura, stop those stupid_ _thoughts! Stop those thoughts about his gorgeous, sexy, seducing, enticing body._ _Argh! You aren't supposed to think about_ _that!'_ She scolded herself. She closed her eyes tightly yet she still felt his tensed muscles slowly relax as she massaged his back.

Sakura heard him sigh deeply. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed more in relief. She blushed more and more.

_'Doesn't he have any idea that he's torturing me with his.. his seducing sighs?' _Sakurathought. She was so lost in thoughts that something caused her to lose her balance. And she ended leaning on Sasuke's back.

It was something unexplicable, an unknown feeling. It was nothing like he had felt before. Totally different. Was that the inevitable effect of his punishment, his revenge on her?

Sakura immediately stood back. Sasuke faced her.

"What did you do? You spilled all the oil in the water." He said, pointing at the now empty bottle.

"Look.. I.. I'm really s-sorry." She apologized. The water felt so oily and the tiled floor so slippery. She tried to walk but then she slipped again and her body fell on his, only this time her lips met his.

* * *

I don't like this chapter. My mind isn't working right now so I came up with that idea. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again and thank you for reading my fic! 


	4. The Escape

**Chapter 4:** The Escape

Sakura tried to pull away from him but Sasuke firmly gripped her arms. He pulled her closer to him, their skin lightly touching each other.

"Hmn… Un…" She whimpered.

She put her hands on his shoulder, summoning all her strength to push him away. The need for oxygen arrived. She desperately wanted to free herself from him.

She scratched, pinched, hit his arms but it didn't affect him. There was no other choice.

Sasuke pushed her away, causing her whole body to crash on the water. His hand covered his lips.

"What was that for?" The Prince angrily asked the girl. "You bit my tongue!"

She finally regained her balance. She glared at him.

"And what was _that_ for!" She retorted. "I was trying to push you away! I needed air, you know! And besides, I thought you hate me so why did you…" She paused. "… kiss me?"

Sasuke frowned.

"And now you're thinking that I like you?" He said.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Sasuke!" Sakura angrily told him.

"I don't need to answer your question. I'm not about to take orders from a slave." Sasuke answered.

Sakura gave him a last look then turned around, wore her new clothes and gathered her used clothing.

"Fine," She said. "But it doesn't mean that you can own and control all the ladies that you want because of your wealth, power and looks."

Sasuke said nothing. Before leaving him, she said:

"I forgot to tell you, it was really disgusting…" She paused. "… but it strangely felt nice and warm. It was my first, you know."

Then she left.

Sasuke looked at the huge door. A smile formed on his lips then soon he was laughing softly.

_'She's really interesting, different, true to herself… Wonderful, desirable…'_ He told himself. _'Why did I even kissed_ _that girl, anyway?'_

The Prince rose and put on his robe.

"What was I thinking?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Sakura had a big smile on her face when Gaara saw her sitting on a bench near the garden.

"Your eyes tell me that you are really happy today." He told her. Gaara sat beside her.

"Oh, do they really?" Sakura asked.

"Your eyes can never lie." Gaara answered.

"So, is the Prince involved with your happiness today?"

Sakura flashed him a big smile then stood up. She breathed deeply before answering him.

"I don't know. I'm just happy today. I can't explain why. I think I'm going for a walk around the garden."

"I think that would be good for you." He answered. "Enjoy while you can, Sakura." Then he left her.

_'Sure, I will.'_ She mentally answered.

* * *

Sakura finally got bored of the green surrounding. Naruto was talking to her the whole time, babbling about the different kinds of medicinal plants.

"And that..." He pointed to a tree with reddish leaves. "...can cure illnesses such as fever and headache."

_'I think I need to take that,'_ Sakura told herself. _'Because Naruto, you're giving me a headache.'_

"Oh and Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "An old lady I once met told me that the fruits of that tree.." This time he looked at a tree with light green leaves with pinkish heart-shaped fruits. "..can make the person you like to love you in return."

That caught her attention. She has never heard of such a tree before.

"But then," He continued. "You will have some sort of a cursed life with that someone. A life full of dispair."

She sighed.

"No one would want such a life." Sakura said. "So no one would even dare to eat the fruit."

Naruto looked at her with so much sincerity in his eyes.

"Maybe. Love is so complicated, I can't even understand it." Then he smiled. "You're really smart, Sakura-chan! You're right. Maybe I should just let that tree die. It wouldn't want to bring misery to people, would it?"

Sakura smiled back at him.

"Naruto, I got to go now. I guess I'll just see you later." She told him.

"O-Okay, Sakura-chan!" He cheerfully answered.

* * *

"It's so boring…" Sakura told herself while sitting under a tree at the back part outside the palace. "I wonder how mother and Ino are doing right now."

She sighed deeply while looking at the pure white clouds slowly drifting across the azure sky. _'I miss them.' _She mentally told herself.

She slowly closed her eyes, feeling the warm afternoon breeze touching her face. Then after a minute, she opened them with a grin on her lips.

_'I've got a brilliant idea!' _She stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Now, how will I be able get out of this place?" She whispered.

She looked around and saw a maid holding a basket with fruits inside it. Her eyes followed the woman until she opened a door and entered a small room.

Sakura's smile turned from happy to an evil one.

* * *

While on his way to his next lesson, something caught Sasuke's attention. The Prince looked outside the window and spotted his pink-haired slave slowly and carefully walking. She was really silent. Some more steps and she was out of his sight.

He waited for a little while until he could see her again. This time she was wearing the maids' uniform and she was carrying an empty basket on her right hand. Her hair was pony-tailed and she wore a white bandana. This time she was walking confidently.

Sasuke gave her a final look before walking.

_'What is she up to?'_ He asked himself.

* * *

Sakura ran cheerfully until she reached the town. It took her longer to reach the place that what she had expected. She was laughing when she escaped the palace.

"My acting worked!" She happily said. "I made those dumb guards believe that I am a maid who was assigned to buy vegetables."

She looked around the town. There were a lot of merchants and consumers. She missed that noisy place. She remembered the times when her mother would ask her to buy some bread and fish then she would go there with Ino.

"Oh, yes. The reason why I came here-- Ino and mother!"

She walked fast, excited to see her mother and best friend as soon as possible. Sakura looked left and right to see if something changed. She was walking too fast that she didn't notice a man carrying a big box of apples slowly pacing. She bumped onto him hard enough to knock him on the ground and send the apples on the box to roll on the street. People stared at them.

"I-I-I'm really sorry, sir!" Sakura fearfully told the man.

He grumpily stood up and looked at the girl who was still lying on the ground, rubbing her left shoulder.

"And you expect me to sell those dirty apples to the people!" He picked an apple from the floor. It was full of dust and soil. He frowned and threw the apple and hit her back.

"Ow!" Sakura whimpered. She looked at him with teary eyes. "I-I'm really sorry, sir! Really, I didn't mean it."

"Then you'll have to pay for it, you clumsy girl!" He shouted at her.

"W-We're only poor. I can't possibly pay for all those apples." She answered, tears rolling down on her cheeks. "S-Sorry…"

The man grabbed the collar of her clothes and forced her to stand up.

"Your pathetic sorry aren't good enough for me!" He said followed by a hard slap on her cheek that made her fall back really hard on the dirty ground.

She wanted to defend herself but she just said nothing. The pain was unbearable for her and she knew that she would faint if he hit her one or two more times.

The man kicked her stomach and blood came out from the corner of her lips. Again, he grabbed her collar and was ready to slap her cheek again when a voice stopped him.

"If you ever lay your filthy hand on her again I swear I'm going to get you and make you suffer twice as hard."

The man threw her back on the ground. Sakura summoned all the strength left in her body to look at her savior. Everything was blurry but she was quite sure that it was a boy slightly taller than her with black hair and ivory skin.

"Oh yeah? And what could a kid like you do to someone like me, eh?" The man boastfully asked.

Her 'savior' was really fast and soon he was behind the man. He kicked him hard on his back and sent him flying on the ground. The boy knelt beside him and took out a kunai from his pocket and held it close at the man's neck.

"If you ever come close to her again I will do more than that. I'll slit your throat and cover those dirty apples with your blood." He looked at the man with fierce and angry eyes, his canines showing. "Got that?"

"Y-Yeah…" The man fearfully answered. "J-Just let m-me go!"

Her savior stood up, watching carefully as the scared man quickly ran away.

That was all Sakura had seen then she fainted.

* * *

There was something cold and wet on her forehead. She felt something warm on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and everything around her was blurred. Her vision slowly became clear only to see someone very familiar to her.

"S-Sasuke?" She weakly said.

He was sitting under a tree, his legs stretched. Sakura's head was on his lap and a cloth soaked in cold water was on her forehead. His hand cupped her cheek.

"What are you doing here, slave?" He asked, frowning.

Sakura suddenly felt a sharp pain on her stomach when she sat up. The soaked cloth fell on the grassy ground. She put her hand on her tummy.

"Ouch! Wh-What happened?" Sakura asked him.

"You got beaten up when you bumped into a man who was carrying a box of apples." Sasuke answered.

"Now I remember." She said when the pain subsided. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. My feet just brought me here. I needed water to wet that cloth." Sasuke told her. There was a small river some meters away from them.

She looked at Sasuke. He was wearing a peasant's clothing. His navy blue shirt had little holes in it while his brown pants had dust and stitch marks.

"Are you sure you're Sasuke?" She asked with a small smile on her lips. "There is no way that the arrogant Prince Uchiha Sasuke is going to wear such clothes."

"Well, the arrogant Prince Uchiha Sasuke is currently wearing one." He answered. "He even saved his slave's life. You owe him."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not your slave." She frowned. "So if you are Sasuke, how did you get out of the palace without getting caught?"

He smiled at her.

"The same method you used. I searched for these clothes and disguised as a boy who delivers goods to the palace."

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at the sky and deeply sighed.

"It's so boring. I do the same things everyday."

"I think so too." Sakura sighed. "Why don't we have some fun, Sasuke? No one will recognize you because of your disguise. Besides, being an ordinary person is more fun than having those boring lessons everyday and the long meetings with the other leaders. You can move freely because today you're not Prince Sasuke but just an ordinary person."

Sakura stood up and ran a little then stopped. She looked back at Sasuke.

"So what do you say?" She asked with an inviting smile.

He didn't answer but still she waited.

"No," He finally answered. "We can not have fun. You are hurt and might get it worse."

"Aw, I appreciate your kindness, your highness." She said sarcastically. "But you don't really need to be so concerned about my current condition. I'll be fine, trust me."

Sasuke looked away from her and shook his head. Sakura frowned. She grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up.

"Just trust me, okay?" She almost shouted at him. She started walking, pulling him with her. Sasuke had no choice but to trust the girl.

* * *

The two finally reached the river.

"Nice place, Sasuke!" Sakura happily told him. She finally let go of his arm. She removed her shoes and dipped her feet on the clear, cold water. The water was a little above her knee so she had to raise her skirt so it won't get wet.

Sasuke sat on the ground while looking at her. She looked really happy while walking back and forth the river.

"Oh Sasuke, the water is so cold! Why don't you join me?" She invited.

"I don't want to." He answered. "The water is dirty."

Sakura chuckled.

"Are you making an excuse or you're just blind? Can't you see? The water is so clear you could even see the small fishes. Besides, you are an ordinary person today, remember?" She said. Sasuke didn't answer her.

"Fine. I don't want to waste my time forcing someone who doesn't really want to do it." She didn't sound angry. She continued 'playing' with the water while Sasuke watched her.

Sakura wasn't talking to him and he got tired of watching her childish act. He laid himself on the ground and watched the clouds slowly blown by the gentle wind.

She looked at him. She could say that he was a little bored so she thought of a way to somehow amuse him.

"Hey Sasuke," She said. "When I accidentally lost my balance and uh, you know what happened, why did you pull me and kissed me deeper?"

Sasuke knew that she was teasing him. He sat up and looked at her again.

"You liked it?" He asked her. Two can play in that 'amuse me' game.

"That doesn't answer my question." She answered.

He smirked. His look sent shivers in her spine.

"I don't know. Maybe I just want to do it. Don't worry you're not that bad for a slave." He answered. Sakura knew that he was lying. She splashed some water on him.

"Hey!" Sasuke wiped the water off his face. "What was that for?"

Sakura had an evil grin on her lips.

"I know you like me…" She teased him.

"Really? That's absurd."

"Oh, the smart, handsome, rich Prince Sasuke fell in love with a peasant!" Sakura mockingly said while dancing, splashing more water on him.

"You have become insane. Me falling in love with a slave? Forget it. It would never happen, not even in your dreams." Sasuke answered, trying to be calm. The girl was getting more and more annoying.

"But your eyes tell me otherwise. The eyes can not lie." Sakura remembered what Gaara told her.

"If that's so, then you are reading my eyes wrong."

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to argue with the Prince anymore. That wouldn't make him have fun with her, anyway.

"Fine then!" This time, she was angry that she stumped her foot hard on the rocks under the water. "I was just trying to make you happy but you wouldn't let me. Go back to that palace of yours and have those lessons and-- aaaagh!"

She lost her balance and fell on the water landing on her bottom. Sasuke immediately stood up and ran to her. He tried to help her stand.

"Can you stand?" Sasuke worriedly asked her. She tried to stand up but she just fell back on the water. The Prince touched her foot.

"It looks like you have sprained your right foot. Does it hurt a lot?" Sasuke asked her. She only nodded.

He put his left arm on her back and his right arm behind her knees and carried her away from the water. He laid her on the ground.

"I'll be right back." He said. He gathered some leaves from a short tree then went back to her.

Sakura watched as he tore a little piece of cloth from the white apron she was wearing. He gently massaged her ankle with his thumb, put the leaves on it then wrapped the cloth around, holding the leaves together.

"Sasuke, why are you being nice to me?" She asked while watching him.

"I'm not. I'm just doing what is right. I can't just watch a lady crying in pain." He answered, not looking at her. "The leaves will help reduce the pain." He looked at her when he finished. She was smiling at him.

"You like me." She said.

"No."

"Then why are you doing this?" She raised her voice a little. "Look at yourself! You are dirty and soaked! That isn't the way a prince should look."

"Because I told you, this is the right thing to do." He calmly answered. "Besides, I am not a prince right now. I'm just an ordinary person helping his injured friend."

Sakura put her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

"Do you really mean that? Thank you for saving me twice…" There was sincerity in her voice. Sasuke pulled away from her.

"Don't think that I would still be treating you like this when we return to the palace. I would still be your master and you are my slave. Let's go back to the palace; they might be looking for us right now." Sasuke said. He squatted down, his back facing her. "I'll carry you."

Sakura shook her head.

"You can't. Look…" She pointed at her legs. She was wearing a skirt and it would be difficult for her to be carried that way.

Sasuke sighed. There was no other choice but to carry her the way grooms carry their brides. Sakura blushed when he did that.

"Let's go now." He said then started walking.

Sakura nodded a little. She didn't really want to leave because when they reach the palace, everything will be back to normal.

She will miss the ordinary Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to his room, carrying the girl in his arms. Thank goodness she was light or he would not have made it back there.

"Slave, we're back." Sasuke said. There was no answer. He looked at the girl's face and noticed that she was sleeping. He laid her on his bed and smiled at her.

_'Should I wake her up or not?'_ He was debating with himself. _'If she wakes up and finds out that she's been sleeping on my bed then she might do something stupid again.'_

Sakura stirred a little. Her eyes slowly opened and saw Sasuke staring at her with a small smile.

"Hey, where are we?" She asked after a yawn.

"We are back in the palace, in my room to be precise." He answered quickly turning his smile into a frown.

"Oh I forgot!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to visit Ino and my mother!"

"So that's another reason why you tried to escape?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Actually, that is the main reason." She looked deeply at him with her sad eyes. "And now that you know what I've done, I can't do it anymore. You will tell your guards to be more careful."

"Why would I do that?"

"B-Because… I… You… M-Me…" No more words came out from her mouth.

"You can't find a reason, can you? Is it because you are my slave; that I own you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I.. No.. Well, yes.. I.." She can't talk straight as if her tongue was tied up. "I really don't know."

The Prince smiled at her again.

"I wouldn't do such thing." He said. "It's getting boring here and Itachi wouldn't let me go out wearing a peasant's clothing." He paused looking at her emerald orbs.

"Besides, today I learned that it isn't that bad to be an ordinary person. I think it is nice being just Sasuke and you as my friend."

Sakura blushed after hearing that. The Prince has a good side after all.

"I think so too," She paused. "I wish I could let you see the simple yet wonderful world I live in but that wouldn't happen anymore because we will not be able to escape the palace the second time."

He smirked.

"I believe that if a person desperately wants something he will surely find a way to get it."

That chased Sakura's worries away.

"You need to rest now so your foot will heal faster. You would not be able to run fast with an injured foot." He continued.

She energetically nodded. She looked at him as he left his room. Sakura tried crawling away from his bed and into the floor but the pain caused by her sprained foot wouldn't let her and she had little energy left in her body.

"One more night wouldn't hurt a lot." She convinced herself. Some minutes later, she finally slept.

* * *

After a few hours, the Prince entered his room. With him were a pillow and a blanket. He closed the door as gentle as possible and walked to the corner of his room where Sakura usually slept. He put the pillow on the floor then he settled down and covered himself with the blanket. Before sleeping, he looked at Sakura who was sleeping soundly.

"Thank you for showing me a little of your wonderful world, Sakura." He whispered. "Thank you for showing me true freedom."

Sasuke asked himself why he was doing it-- thanking her and even sleeping on the floor. He shrugged and smiled to himself.

He already met his match. Someone who would shout at him and would just speak her mind. Someone who would dare insult him, the Prince of their country.

He already met the one he will truly respect.

What would tomorrow bring them?


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5: **The Plan

"Wake up, slave." Sasuke said, tapping the shoulder of the sleeping figure on the bed. Sakura turned her back against him and it made the Prince frown. He firmly grabbed her shoulders and shook her with enough strength that would definitely wake any girl of her size.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened then immediately sat on the soft mattress. "Huh? What the hell--? What time is it?" She sleepily asked the Prince. She rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her palms.

"It's time for you to get up and start working." Sasuke sternly answered. "And start acting like a servant. You've been really lazy."

She yawned then quickly retorted, "Work? What work?" This time she was kneeling on the bed so that she was of the same height as the standing Prince. "Hey, and what lazy are you talking about, you idiot! For your information, I'm a very industrious person and-"

"Is that so? Then you're the right person for this job." He had a pleasant smile on his face but she knew that he was hiding something. She knew that he was about to punish her again by making her do something difficult and tiring. "I am ordering you to help that moron, the gardener, in watering the plants."

Sakura imagined herself watering the plants with Naruto. The Uchiha garden was as big as hell and it would take almost half of the day just to water all the plants in there. She didn't want to get stuck with Naruto and all his stories. For sure it was Sasuke's way of slowly torturing her.

"Watering the plants?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'd rather clean the whole palace than water those green living things in the garden with Naruto."

"Really? You _really_ are industrious." His smile turned into an evil grin. "It's nice of you to volunteer in cleaning this huge palace. Besides, I think the maids are all tired and I should make them rest. I've changed my mind. Thank you for volunteering to clean…" He turned away from her. "…by yourself."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, stupid Sasuke? I thought you were smart but you didn't realize that it was just a joke. You stupid, idiot Sasuke!" She shouted at him. She looked at her injured foot with some leaves and bandage around it. "Besides, have you forgotten that I was injured? It happened just yesterday and you can't remember it now? You're really a moron, Sasuke."

"So you want to do something else?" He calmly asked her.

Sasuke turned to look at her with a seductive smile and it immediately sent chills to her spine. He was moving closer to her and as he did, she started backing away. One of Sasuke's knees was already on the bed and he continued advancing towards her.

"Hey, wh-what do you think are you doing, you bastard?" Sakura nervously asked. She felt that she was almost at the end of the bed and the Prince was getting closer to her. She backed away some more until she fell off the bed.

"Ouch! Damn it…" She whimpered. She remembered Sasuke who was still advancing towards her. Summoning all her strength, she stood up, pushed Sasuke and leaned on the wall. "Get away from me, pervert!"

Sakura's strength wasn't enough to make him lie on the bed. He had a triumphant smile on his face. He got off his bed then walked away. "See, now you can stand. That medicinal plant is highly effective. You're a smart girl, you should've known that." Then he left, leaving a humiliated Sakura behind.

Uchiha Itachi was looking outside the window of the meeting room. He was starting to realize that his life was getting more and more boring each day. He would sign papers, meet with the royal family's council and the leaders of the other countries-it was his daily routine and he hated it. He let a deep sigh escape his lips.

"If I knew being a leader is this boring, I should've not done it." He whispered. Memories of his sinful past suddenly plagued his mind.

"_Itachi, why are you doing this!" He asked, desperate to hear his answer._

"_There is no point in doing this, Itachi. Please stop this madness!" She actually begged him._

_He didn't listen to them. The full moon was the only witness of the crime he committed._

A knock on the door made those thoughts float away. He waited for the servant to open it and when he entered, he said, "The leader of the Wind country, Prince Neji, has arrived. Princess Hinata is with him."

"Bring them in." He answered then dismissed the servant.

A minute later, Prince Neji was in the meeting room.

"Where's your cousin?" Itachi asked.

"She said she wanted to explore the Uchiha Palace." Neji paused. "I told her it's just fine. She'll be staying here after Prince Sasuke and she gets married, after all."

The older Uchiha frowned. He secretly hated the Wind country's Prince.

Sakura didn't know why on earth she was following the Prince's orders. All she knew was that she should finish doing her chores so that she could eat. It was already afternoon but she hadn't finished cleaning half of the entire Palace. _'I'm so hungry!' _She complained.

She looked around the hall. There were no maids at sight. Sasuke _really_ did made them rest for the whole day. _'That Uchiha bastard! I'll show him when I'm through with this!'_

She was on her knees, a bucket of blackish water by her side. She was holding a cloth stained by the dirt of the humongous palace. Her mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of the Prince. _'One minute he is so gentle and caring then the next he transforms into a super bastard. I just can't understand that_ _Sasuke.'_ She deeply sighed as she dipped the cloth into the bucket and started wiping the floor. _'I really thought that he was nothing but an idiot but then… Argh! Stop thinking about him! Maybe he's kind because he's got a hidden desire on me. Yeah, maybe that's it. I shouldn't let my guard down. How can he be so kind to someone like me?'_

The pink-haired girl shook the thought away from her mind and concentrated on what she was doing. She didn't want to be punished. _'I should've followed his first _order._ That's better than cleaning this whole place! This is ridiculous!'_ She protested mentally.

She was really concentrating on her work that she didn't hear the footsteps of the lady. She was in a hurry, running that she didn't notice Sakura who was cleaning the floor. Sakura was startled when the lady hit the bucket and all the black water spilled on the floor, making it dirty again.

"Look at what you did! I've been cleaning this damned palace for almost half a day and now you-" Sakura looked at the person who hit the bucket who was standing beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. She didn't know that pale girl with pale eyes but she knew she was someone who is to be respected. She was wearing an elegant dress and an expensive shiny necklace was around her neck.

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't notice you and I was in a hurry. Please forgive my carelessness." There was sincerity in the lady's soft voice. She knelt beside the pink-haired slave, soaking a small part of her beautiful white dress with the dirty water. "Let me help you clean the mess I've made. It's the only way I could-"

Sakura flashed a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I can clean this up by myself. I'll be able to finish this so you need not worry about me."

The lady held Sakura's hand, trying to grab the dirty cloth from her. "I can do it. Please, let me." She was persistent.

Sakura gave up and let the pale lady do what she wanted. She clumsily wiped the wet floor. "I'm Hyuga Hinata from the Wind country. I'm really sorry." The violet-haired girl said.

The word 'Hyuuga' rang a bell in Sakura's mind. The Hyuuga clan, the leader of the Wind country. While she was watching Princess Hinata she thought, _'She is one hell of a different girl. Why is she helping me and_ _letting her expensive dress get soaked?'_ She mentally shook her head. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself. "So, why were you running?"

Hinata looked at her with her shy eyes. "My cousin is here to meet with Prince Itachi and we'll be leaving soon. I wanted to spend some time in the garden so I was running as fast as I could but then-"

"Then you should've left and let me finish my work. Your sorry is enough for me." Sakura answered.

"No, it's okay. We'll be going back here soon, anyway." Hinata squeezed the water from the cloth to the bucket.

"Why are you going there? Do you love nature?" Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. "There's an annoying blonde boy there, you know. He-"

"Naruto," Hinata said with a smile on her lips.

Sakura knew, by seeing the Princess' expression that she liked the blonde gardener but before she could say anything, someone grabbed Hinata's arm, making her to stand up.

"Hinata, what on earth are you doing!" The brown haired boy angrily asked.

"Neji-niisan! I-I was running and I spilled the-" Princess Hinata tried to explain but he pushed her away then stared at Sakura with fierce, pale eyes.

"And you, why did you make Hinata do your awful job? Do you not know that she's a Princess?" Neji told her. He grabbed Sakura's arm tightly that it almost broke her bones. "How dare you!"

Sakura whimpered. "Wh-Why did you do that to Hinata? Get your filthy hand off me!" Even if she was in pain, her eyes remained fierce. "I don't care if you are a prince but you can't do that to anyone!"

Neji raised his other hand, ready to slap her hard on the cheek but then someone caught it and stopped him.

"You can't just hurt or slap my slave, Prince Neji." It was none other than Sasuke. "She's mine."

Neji turned to look at the frowning Prince behind him. "What she did was wrong. You should punish that girl, Prince Sasuke." He said, secretly angry at the dark blue haired Prince for stopping him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was leaning on the wall. "Please tell me what happened, Princess Hinata." He politely said.

The Princess looked from Sasuke to Neji to Sasuke again then slightly nodded. "I was in a hurry. I was running here and I didn't notice her. I accidentally hit the bucket and all the water spilled. I wanted to help Sakura so she let me. I-It's my entire fault, Neji-niisan." When she finished explaining, she bowed her head.

Neji let go of the pink-haired slave then gave her an angry stare before turning to look at Sasuke. "Please forgive my cousin for the trouble she caused."

Sasuke summoned a maid and ordered her to clean the mess. "I'm headed to the library. Would you like to come with me?" He was inviting the two royal people.

Neji nodded. "We'd love to."

Sasuke walked, passing the other Prince then held Sakura's hand in his. Sakura was smiling at him. "Hey Your Lowness, I owe you one. Thanks for saving me." She whispered.

Prince Sasuke leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "We're going to the library. Just do as I say. You owe me, after all." He smiled at her then walked ahead, still holding her hand. "Let's go." He told Neji and Hinata.

Prince Neji was really angry. Sasuke was _intentionally _doing that. He looked at Hinata who was walking by his side. She had a happy, contented smile on her lips. It made him angrier.

Sakura missed the library and all the books in it. It was the best place in the Uchiha palace for her. She could spend the whole day just reading and reading there.

"Let go of my hand now, Sasuke." She whispered. She was really excited to read the book she saw a few days ago.

Sasuke did what she asked then sat on a chair across Neji. Princess Hinata was standing by the window, looking at the garden and watching a certain blonde boy who was watering the plants.

"I've talked to Prince Itachi while you were having your lessons," Neji told him.

Sasuke didn't say anything but his expression was saying, 'I know' so the brown-haired Prince went on, "We've set the date of your wedding."

Sasuke didn't look surprised. He was calmly watching Sakura who was climbing a ladder. "When will it be held?" He monotonously asked.

"Eight weeks from now," Neji coolly answered.

Sakura was having a difficulty climbing the ladder and she was beginning to shake. Sasuke stood up then said, "Princess Hinata is nothing but a friend to me. She feels the same for me. She wouldn't be very happy."

Prince Neji fixed his eyes on Sasuke's dark ones. "You don't need love to make a country's relationship with another stronger. Your parents and Princess Hinata's made this decision and besides," Neji had a smirk on his lips. "…this is just business, a political marriage."

Neji never cared about his shy cousin. Controlling her entire life made him angrier to the Wind country's Prince. Sasuke snarled at him then ran to his slave who was about to fall from the ladder. He came just in time and was able to catch her when she fell.

"Hey, put me down!" Sakura told him. He did what she said.

"I've been saving your sorry ass for days and that's how you're going to thank me?" He whispered in her ear.

"I didn't know you say such words," Sakura said with a happy grin.

"I think I've learned it from you. Anyway, Neji is watching us. You can really be punished because of what you've done to Princess Hinata even if it was not your fault. Neji can be pretty scary when he's angry." He seriously told her.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "He's really angry with me, right?" She asked, quite scared of the look that Prince Neji was giving them. "Don't let him get me, Sasuke."

"I won't but I want you to cooperate and trust me; everything's going to be alright." Sasuke said reassuringly. Sakura unsurely nodded.

'_What's taking him so long? He's been talking to that slave for almost five minutes.'_ Neji deeply sighed. _'Damn_ _it!'_

He was watching them like an eagle. The girl turned away from Sasuke, her back facing him, and she looked angry. Sasuke put his arms around her waist and let his chin rest on her right shoulder. The pink-haired looked at his face and Sasuke suddenly placed a kiss on her nose.

Neji frowned. _'What does he think he's doing?'_ He angrily asked himself. He continued watching the two.

Sasuke roughly pushed her on the bookshelf and fortunately, no books fell. The girl looked surprised yet excited. Sasuke was standing in front of her and Neji could only see his back but then he knew he was whispering something in her ear. He could hear strange sounds coming from her and it made him sick.

_'Sasuke is really fond of that girl. If she keeps getting on my way, then I'll have to get rid of her.'_ The angry Prince was glaring at her.

* * *

Sasuke was sure that Neji was staring at them. After he told Sakura his plans, she immediately turned away from him.

"Act as if we are lovers?" She angrily said in a low voice. "Why me, Sasuke? I can't do it. I hate you, you know that."

Sasuke put his arms around her waist and let his chin rest on her shoulder. "I want you to do it. You owe me." He quietly answered.

Sakura looked at his face. "Hell, no!" Sasuke silenced her with a kiss on her nose and it surprised the slave. "Hell, no, Sasuke! I'm out of here." She tried to remove his arms around her waist but was unsuccessful. He pushed her hard on the shelf and leaned on her to whisper something in her ear.

"Oh no, you don't. You're mine and will do as I say." He harshly whispered.

She could feel his hot breath against her skin and it sent chills to her spine. Sasuke leaned closer and it made her blush. She could feel his strong chest.

"You said that I like you, right?" His voice was husky. "I like you. Now we are lovers."

"Hey, what kind of plan is this, you pervert! You can't just-" Sakura protested. She could feel his tongue licking her earlobe. It was one of her weak spots. She clenched her fists while giggling. "Stop, Sasuke. I-It tickles!"

The Prince stopped what he was doing when Neji spoke.

"We should be going now, Prince Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and looked at the other frowning prince. "What's with the rush, Prince Neji?" He casually asked.

Neji sighed. "It seems that you are no longer interested in talking with me." He called Hinata. "We shall meet again, Prince Sasuke. Prepare yourself for the important event that will take place here eight weeks from now." He and Princess Hinata left.

The two were silent for a while. Sasuke had a contented, triumphant smile on his lips. Sakura still can't believe that she let Sasuke do that to her but she was curious about _that_ event.

"What event, Sasuke?" She asked, looking at him. "What was he talking about?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Nothing important."

He wasn't lying.

* * *

That evening after taking a bath, Prince Sasuke met his slave who was sitting on a couch in his bedroom.

"I'm tired, Sasuke. I want to sleep but I can't find my blanket anywhere. When I came in it wasn't on the floor anymore. Have you seen it?" She wearily asked the Prince who was drying his wet hair with a towel.

"I ordered Gaara to throw it away," He answered. "You are now my lover and it is only right that we sleep on the same bed."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?" She angrily said.

"What does it look like to you?." He retorted, sitting on his bed.

Sakura shook her head. She stood in front of him. "No, no, no! I mean, what you said in the library… That… That…"

"That I like you?" Sasuke filled in for her.

"Yes! I mean no!" Sakura started walking back and forth then stopped. She sighed. "I thought it was just a plan. What happened?" She was starting to have a headache.

"Yes. It's a plan and at the same time…" He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. "…the truth."

Sakura frowned. It was too much for her to handle._ 'I shouldn't let my guard down! He wants something from me. Don't believe him.'_ Her mind kept on yelling at her.

His question definitely caught her off guard. "What am I to you, Sakura?"

He stared at his dark orbs, searching for a hidden meaning on what he said but she found none. There was nothing but pure sincerity. "I…" She was speechless. _'Think, Sakura, think!' _"It's impossible! You, a Prince, likes someone like me, a peasant? Can't be." She retorted.

"It's only your stupid perception that a person like me can't like someone like you. You told me once that we are equal, that we are both human beings and that we should treat each other with respect. I'm starting to realize that, you know." He gently said.

"J-Just forget about that, okay! I-"

"What am I to you, Sakura?" He repeated his question.

She found herself blushing intensely. She can't look straight in his eyes. "I… I really don't know, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed her arms firmly and made her look straight in his eyes. "I want to know the truth, Sakura. What am I to you?" He leaned his face closer to her. "I like you," He paused. "I like you a lot, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

XOXOXO

The purpose of this chapter is to make Hinata, Neji, and Sakura meet each other. Now, Neji hates Sakura. Sakura thinks Hinata is a nice girl. And yeah, Sasuke's little confession about his feelings toward her. I wonder what will happen to them…

It's been quite a while! I was wondering why a lot of people are reading this fic when I think that it's getting boring. (sigh) I hate myself for making you wait. Oh yeah, I know I can't please everybody. So tell me what you think about this fic. Too boring? Too stupid? Too simple? Nice? Just tell me, okay?


	6. The Dilemma

**Chapter 6: **The Dilemma

_"What am I to you, Sakura?"_

Sasuke's words echoed in her mind, causing another sleepless night. She wanted to leave, to get away from him, but when he pulled her into a tight embrace she knew she couldn't... and wouldn't. She studied the boy's pale face, his arm hung loosely around her belly. He looked peaceful in his sleep but there was still a hint of pain in his aura. _What causes your pain? _She hesitantly grazed her finger on his warm cheek. She quickly withdrew her hand seeing him frown a little. Sasuke turned his back on her and once again, Sakura felt lonely. She carefully moved out of the bed and headed to the garden. She needed to organize her thoughts.

_"I like you... I like you, Haruno Sakura." Is that even true, Sasuke?_

* * *

A bright, cheerful voice woke her up. When she opened her eyes, she saw a blob of yellow, tan, and blue. It didn't take her much time to realize that it was Naruto staring at her sleeping form. 

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked. He looked at her with such curiosity in his inquisitive deep blue eyes. "Did you spend your night here? But it was cold, wasn't it?"

Sakura sat up and gently rubbed her eyes. She remembered leaving Sasuke's room and heading to the garden. She must have fallen asleep while sorting things out in her mind. "Wh-What time is it?" She sleepily asked.

The blonde boy scratched his head, sheepishly grinning at her. He wasn't really aware of the time himself but he knew pretty well that it was late in the morning since he was supposed to be up before the sun rises and he just woke up minutes ago. His gaze accidentally landed to his right where he saw the young Uchiha prince approaching them.

Sasuke didn't even spare Naruto a glance as if he was not there. He looked at the pink haired girl who slouchingly sat on a stone bench with eyes that seemed to have temporarily lost its luster. "We're going somewhere." He coldly said.

"Can't you see she's tired?" Naruto protested, fists clenching.

"Hn? Where?" The pink-haired groggily asked after a big yawn.

"To Wonderland." The prince answered.

* * *

Sakura felt joyous. She ran freely across a massive field, laughing her heart out. Walking behind her was the young Uchiha wearing an 'ordinary' boy's clothing. 

"I still can't believe you skipped your lessons for this!" She exclaimed, dancing in circles like a ballerina. "And that well... you chose this over Prince Itachi."

Sasuke sat on the ground, staring over the horizon of the field that seemed to have no end. She laid down beside him, green eyes happily adoring the clear blue sky above them.

"You're such a mystery to me, Sasuke. You know how I act towards you. I really didn't like you and thought of you as a heartless, numb prince. But now, I'm starting to realize that..." She was thoughtful for a moment. "...that you could also be nice and you're in fact a _human _who feels emotions I feel."

"Hn."

Sakura sat up and observed him. His eyes seemed to be focused far elsewhere. "I've been wanting to ask you this but-"

"We're leaving." Sasuke stood up, grabbed her hand, and started walking briskly. She was surprised by his sudden action. She didn't want to admit it but she felt a small spark sent throughout her body the moment his hand came in contact with hers.

They walked in silence until Sakura saw her blonde friend who seemed to have been from the river where they washed their clothes. Sensing this, Sasuke let go of her hand and watched as she waved at the other girl, yelling out her name.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's really you!" Ino shouted from afar.

Sakura turned to smile at him but was suddenly filled with worries when she discovered that he was out of sight. She wanted to look for him but Ino was already running to her direction.

* * *

Sasuke watched the girls close enough to observe them but far enough so they wouldn't see him from a tree branch. Not that he was interested with what they were talking about but so that he could watch her. _'We are being spied but by who? Itachi or Neji?' _Certain words from their conversation gave him hints but still, they weren't enough to solve anything. 

"Soldiers from the Wind country came here a few weeks ago." Ino was saying. "They came because of your mother. They were harsh on her and said that they're going to take her land and all of Haruno family's properties if she doesn't pay her debts."

Sakura was alarmed. "How could it be? Mother and I have never been to that country before."

The blonde looked sadly at Sakura as if not wanting to tell her something. "Your father."

Sakura remembered that when she was really young, her mother used to cry because father left them. He must have went to the Wind and lived there and wasted and gambled everything he had until nothing was left to pay his debts. And now, they were after her mother because of the things her father did.

"You must help her in some way, Sakura. You're mother is working very hard but it's not enough. She might even have to serve the Wind's prince for five years without pay. I'm afraid she might get ill if this continues."

Sakura slowly nodded. "Ino, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell mother that we met today. I don't want to worry her more."

When the blonde girl left, Sasuke went out of his hiding place and approached Sakura who didn't seem to notice him. She was in deep thought, probably about her mother's current situation. His mind was also focused on figuring out something. _'If it is Neji, then why is he targeting her?'_

Sakura tried to smile. "Let's go back. I have work to do."

He kept to himself that he knew her little dilemma, but he would help her to an extent. It wasn't entirely because he cared for her, but more on to handle a certain business.

* * *

Prince Itachi summoned his brother the moment they arrived back. There was no hint of anger, disappointment or any other emotion on his face about Sasuke leaving the palace. The younger Uchiha, now dressed in his princely clothes, sat on a chair across his older brother. 

"The meeting of country leaders will be held in the Snow country ten days from now. Since I am be busy with my other affairs, I'm sending you as a representative of the country of Fire." Itachi explained.

Sasuke, who seemed uninterested, nodded and said, "Would that be all?"

"It would not take much time but you need someone to come with you-- a partner. I've arranged for one of our council member's daughter to accompany you so you wouldn't have to look for one."

Sasuke was thoughtful for a moment. If it was a country leaders' meeting, it meant that the Wind's Prince Neji would also come and so will Hinata. He didn't intend to annoy Neji with his decision; he wanted to help _her. _"Actually, I have someone in mind."

It didn't take Itachi a few tries to guess who his brother was talking about.

* * *

That night turned out to be one of the coldest of that month. Sasuke tossed and turned restlessly on his bed, staring at his slave's usual spot at the corner of his room. Soon, it started to rain but she still wasn't back. The prince made up his mind to look for her since he knew he won't be able to sleep until he finds her. 

There were two places in his mind. First, he went to the library but found no one. He used the back door in the kitchen that led him to the garden where he found her sitting on a stone bench under a cherry blossom tree, her back facing him. As he moved closer, he observed that she was curled up into a ball, wet pink locks covering her face. She was sniffing either because of the coldness or she was crying.

"Sakura," Sasuke began in his cold voice. "What are you doing here?"

It took her a while to answer him. She lifted her head and stared at the dark starless sky, raindrops making contact with her face. "I was just thinking."

Sasuke didn't move. The silence of rain filled them.

"Seven days from now I'm going to leave for a meeting in the Snow country." It was Sasuke who broke the awkward silence. He waited to see if she was going to say something but when she didn't respond, he turned to leave.

"Everything returns to nothing." She quietly spoke, stopping him. "I'm starting to lose those I care about the most. I... I'm just afraid that when I wake up one day, I won't see them anymore and there will be no one to live for."

"It's cold. You better get back inside or you'll get sick." His legs started to move but he was once again stopped by her bitter voice.

"Sasuke, please don't... don't go." She pleadingly whispered, turning to look at him. "I know I've been mean to you but right now, I need you to stay with me..."

"This night will pass by and so will your problems, then you won't be needing me. Think carefully bef--"

"You don't even understand what I'm trying to say!" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke paced closer to her, not minding the rain as it poured down harder from the sky. She turned away the moment his dark eyes stared intensely at her angry ones. "Then make me understand."

It silenced Sakura. A minute went by and it seemed that a very long time had passed. "I... I've always been afraid of being alone, especially in dark places. I'm scared of losing people I care about the most. M-Maybe... Maybe I care about you that's why I feel this way."

"Maybe you're just confused. Let's go back and--"

"I don't get you, Sasuke. Why are you rejecting me? Don't you know what I'm trying to say?" Again, she turned to look at him in the eye. "You must have mistaken me into someone else last night but still I... I want you to know before you l-leave me that... that..." She lowered her voice. "... I love you." She turned away from him.

Sasuke closed the distance between them and surrounded her shoulders with both arms, his forehead leaning onto the crown of her head. "Thank you," He whispered. "That's what I've always wanted to hear." He placed a gentle kiss on her wet cheek. He pulled away from her and headed back to the palace when he felt two firms arms around his waist.

"My load has been reduced and I... I feel somehow free." Sakura whispered, embracing him from behind.

Sasuke faced her and, with only the rain as their trustworthy witness, he caressed her face and she lovingly leaned onto it with eyes closed. He passionately kissed her lips and this time, she didn't try to pull away. Both knew that they've always been wanting it but never happened because they were trying to reject the _strange _feelings they felt for each other, afraid that it might only cause them pain.

Sakura needed air so Sasuke was forced to break the kiss, watching her amusingly as she gasped for air. "And who said that I am going to leave you? You are coming with me, of course."

She held his wrist and pulled him towards the palace's back door. "It's cold. We better get back inside." She said, half smiling.

"And Sakura," He whispered. "This is not an acting anymore."

Even though he knew it would be a huge gamble, Sasuke continued on with his plans. _'If that's the only way I could keep you.' _He watched her sleep peacefully until rain slowly ceased. He closed his eyes.

And he would do it even if keeping her would mean losing the best thing that ever happened in his life.

* * *

Faraway from the Uchiha palace, he was playing shogi with himself, formulating a sure-win plan. He smirked after putting the final piece on its right place. "Checkmate, Uchiha." 

He chose to move carefully. Ten days from now, their lives will be altered and everything shall go according to his plans. "In this game I'm always the winner." He looked outside the window. _'And winners get everything they want.'_

And the game began.

* * *

XOXOXO 

It is really going fast, huh? Well, I want this to be fast-paced. I want to see happy Sasuke and Sakura. I don't know what's wrong with me and why I end up screwing things that I do (like this chapter). I just thought that another millenium just went by unnoticed and I had to update. Yup, I know this chapter rates from 'not so nice' to 'not nice at all' but oh well. So much stupidity and uselessness and everything is just so simple. I just can't seem to put into writing what's on my mind.

It's been a _long_ time since I've last updated 'In My Life'. I'm almost done with the new chapter, it's just that mental block suddenly attacked me so I think you'll be hearing/seeing more of this fanfic. I have much ideas for this one than 'IML' and am really excited to finish this so I could get over with it!

Finally, I don't want to say this but I'll try to update faster since I have easier subjects this semester. But knowing my update schedule, you decide if you'll believe me or not. Tell me what you think.


End file.
